


Come una principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per G.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGb9iRHk9dM; Celtic harp music.





	Come una principessa

Come una principessa

 

Dalla finestra socchiusa entrava il profumo delle rose rosse che crescevano oltre il davanzale, la luce argentea della luna illuminava la stanza.

Squalo, intento ad allacciarsi la cravatta, si voltò sentendo qualcuno bussare delicatamente alla porta, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Voooi! È aperto!” gridò. Indossava un completo nero, con i dettagli blu notte, su cui risaltavano dei bottoncini argentati sul gilet.

La porta si socchiusa ed entrò Tsunayoshi con passo tremante, tenendo le mani al petto.

“Mamma Squalo…” sussurrò. Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. “Non riesco a metterlo” disse, porgendole una grande molletta per capelli d’argento, decorata da un’ampia rosa vermiglia di seta.

Squalo ingoiò un sorriso e lo raggiunse, prendendo l’oggetto in mano.

“Stai davvero bene” sussurrò. Guardò il completo grigio, dalla camicia bianca degli ampi volant che indossava il ragazzo, impreziosito da un ampio mantello.

“So che quella rosa è femminile e non si abbina per niente, ma… Voglio qualcosa di mio, che mi differenzi profondamente da Giotto” disse Sawada.

< Iiih. Se non fosse stato così imbarazzante, mi sarei vestito tutto da donna. Però quella grande gonna rosa coi fiori era un po’ troppo > pensò.

“Vooi. Non devi giustificarti.

BakaBoss ha fatto questa festa solo perché voi la desideravate” disse Squalo. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli mise la spilla, raccogliendogli i morbidi e ampi capelli castani in uno chignon.

“Dici che è infantile volermi sentire una principessa?” domandò Sawada.

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, lo guardò arrossire e sorride.

“Voi! Per niente, anzi…

Tradizione vuole che almeno un Vongola di sesso maschile si vesta da principessa…

Vorresti cambiarti?” domandò.

“Hai detto che sto bene” borbottò Tsunayoshi.

“Sì, e una principessa può anche indossare dei pantaloni. Però devi metterti qualcosa che ti renda felice. Questo ballo è tutto per te, piccolo ‘tonno’” disse Superbi.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro.

“No, mi va bene presentarmi così. Però…

Mi presteresti degli orecchini? Qualcosa che si abbini con la rosa” lo pregò.

< Pensavo sarebbe stato l’inferno, ma… Squalo è davvero una brava mamma, in fondo > pensò.

 

******

 

L’ambiente era illuminato dagli alti ceri sui candelabri d’oro e dalla luce prodotta dai lampadari di cristallo, che permettevano di rilucere agli ampi tetti di legno dorato.

Gokudera stava in piedi davanti ad una delle ampie finestre, guardando la scala.

Nella sala risuonava una musica delicata, che si confondeva con lo scalpiccio dei piedi degl’invitati intenti a danzare.

“Aspetti Baka-Tsuna, vero? Sono almeno venti minuti che fissi la scalinata in attesa che arrivi qualcuno” lo interrogò Reborn.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato e scrollò le spalle, ignorando l’Arcobaleno.

“Le dame si fanno sempre aspettare” disse Reborn. Ridacchiò e si sventolò con un ventaglio verde intenso, del medesimo colore di Léon sulla sua spalla, e guardò Hayato accendersi una sigaretta.

Quest’ultima cadde a terra, sparpagliando cenere violetta, mentre Gokudera vedeva Tsuna scendere la scala.

Sawada indossava dei guanti candidi, con una mano si teneva al corrimano, l’altra era appoggiata sul fianco, il mantello nero ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

Il suo viso tondeggiante era impreziosito da degli orecchini di cristallo, con delle gocce di rubino.   
Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi aranciati e sulle sue labbra, piegate in un sorriso tenero, c’era un filo di lucidalabbra.

I volant della sua camicia ondeggiavano, sfiorandogli morbidi il suo collo sottile, e il suo fisico slanciato ben si abbinava al suo completo grigio.

“Diamine… Se ti chiedessi la mano del tuo allievo, me la concederesti? Non ho mai visto un incanto simile” esalò Gokudera, avanzando di un passo. Aveva gli occhi febbricitanti fissi su Tsuna, sulla sua pelle abbronzata e liscia.

Reborn sparì dietro un vaso e ne uscì vestito da prete.

“A quando le nozze, Gokudera?” domandò.

Gokudera si riscosse dallo stato di trance, lo guardò e arrossì vistosamente.

“Reborn” gemette imbarazzato.

Reborn ridacchiò. “Basta fargli mettere una bella firmetta qui” disse, uscendo dalla manica un documento di matrimonio.

Tsuna li raggiunse e li guardò con aria confusa, battendo le palpebre.

“Cosa fate?” domandò.

“N-niente… Vi va di ballare, Decimo?” chiese Hayato con voce stridula.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Con molto piacere, Gokudera-kun” cinguettò, prendendo il braccio che Gokudera gli porse meccanicamente.


End file.
